nickdisneycouplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Seddie
Seddie 'is the romantic pairing of Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson from iCarly.They have a love/hate relationship and they used to say that they hate each other. They dated in season 4 but broke up in the episode, iLove You. They have been better friends ever since. Seddie Moments Season 1 'iPilot *Sam beats up a boy for insulting her, but when Freddie insults her, she does not do anything violent to him, possibly indicating some early feelings Sam had. *Freddie calls Sam "that" which makes Sam hurt and upset. *When Sam and Freddie first appear together, they immediately call each other by name, showing that they knew each other before iCarly. *Sam ignored what Freddie is saying to her by "blah-ing" at him, which he soon gets fed up with and starts doing back at her. *Freddie becomes upset when Sam tells Carly that he wants to be their "geek." *When filming Carly and Sam after finishing the talent auditions, Freddie agrees with Sam that Ms. Briggs can "poke an eye out with those things". *Sam goes into Freddie's apartment and drags him into Carly's apartament by the leg, while he screams in protest. iWant More Viewers **Sam seems to be upset when Freddie tells her that he does not feel bad for her sign getting ruined. **Freddie was upset 'cause Sam didn't say "please" to him. **Sam and Freddie argue a lot in this episode. **Sam is upset when Freddie says "In your face!No offense, Carly." iDream of Dance *When their watching dance videos Sam lays her head on Freddie's shoulder. * After Freddie agrees with Carly,Sam comments "weird you'd agree with Carly" possibly hinting jealousy. **When Freddie calls Carly classy Sam seems to be jealous. **Freddie and Sam are lying against one another at some point during the couch montage, and when they realize it, they awkwardly pull away. It is notable to say that when observed, Sam didn't want to pull away at first, and only pulled away when Freddie nudged her off. This may indicate some early feelings that Sam has. She also looked a little disappointed when she finally moved away. **Freddie is jealous when Carly and Sam are talking about the hot blond guy. iLike Jake *When Freddie attempts to get Carly to kiss him, Sam says, "I'm gonna puke all over both of you!" *Sam somehow convinced Freddie to take her locker. *Sam and Freddie agree and say that Jake is terrible. *They kept smiling At each other, saying "Check!" when they are joking about Jake. iWanna Stay With Spencer **When Freddie was crying and hugging Carly, Sam has a disappointed face. **Sam wonders to Freddie why her grandfather just sleeps and burps when Carly's grandfather comes in and Freddie replies because he's related to her. Sam sticks popcorn in Freddie's nose in response. **Freddie says that Sam's butt is shaped like a ham. That would mean that he has been looking at her butt. **Sam pulls Freddie off of Carly. **Sam teases Freddie about his anti tick lotion. **When everyone is down in the lobby after the fire, Sam walks in and says that Freddie sent her the text saying that there had been a fire. iNevel **Freddie seemed excited to help Sam "do bad things" to the girls who thought iCarly wasn't worth checking out because it hadn't been reviewed by Nevelocity. **When Freddie asks Carly to kiss him Sam rolls her eyes. **When Nevel looks at Sam in the same way he looks at Carly Freddie seems to be jealous. **After Sam jumps off the sofa saying "You keep making out with your stuffed animals," Freddie stands very close to Sam, nearly putting his arm round her. iScream on Halloween **After Freddie says he is going to establish a connection between his camera and laptop, Sam comments, "Wow, a tech-talkin' witch boy. Look out ladies!" sarcastically while fanning herself with her hand in front of her face. **Freddie expected to be insulted by Sam but she said "Too easy". iSpy a Mean Teacher **Sam asks Freddie if she can make it look like she's standing on his face. **When Sam calls Carly and Freddie when they are stuck in Miss Briggs' apartment, Freddie seems excited when Sam calls and seems intent on the conversation on the phone. **While putting things on the green screen during Ms. Briggs performance, Sam glances over at Freddie and giggles. **When iCarly get their audience back, Sam and Freddie smile at each other and fist pound. **Sam rolls her eyes goodnaturedly after Freddie shows her and Carly the Randy Jackson cologne and says "it smells tight, dawg." **As they exit and the episode closes, Sam puts her hand on the back of Freddie's backpack and pushes him while he smiles. iWill Date Freddie **Sam gives Valerie a dirty look. Note that Sam gave her this look before she found out Valerie was trying to steal Freddie from iCarly. ***Freddie instantly defends Sam against Valerie when she talks about how she's "always making him miserable," saying that she's "just naturally vicious." ***Freddie tries to justify quitting iCarly because of Sam's treatment towards him while Carly seems to know that this is not a reason he would leave the show, and that he and Sam have a much better relationship than they let on. ***Sam seems to be jealous when Valerie said that she would love to go on a date with Freddie. ***Sam seems angry when Valerie says that Freddie is cute, and she also seems to hate Valerie from the start, just because she says she likes Freddie. ***While Freddie is on his date with Valerie, Sam gets Carly to spy on them with a hidden cam. ***Sam is the only one to tell Freddie to dump Valerie. ***Valerie wanted to steal Freddie and ''Sam. ***Sam corrects Freddie when he says skunk bag wrong, without being snobby. ***Both Sam and Freddie are widely smiling as they give each other a hug. ***After Sam tells Freddie that he is just as important to the show as her and Carly, they hug. ***When when Sam pulls away from the hug or wedgie that Freddie keeps his hands on her waist until the last second. ***Sam says, "I will give a thousand bucks just for one picture of Freddie's butt." '''iWant a World Record' *Freddie pretends to be disinterested by the technology section but quickly turns back and takes the book. *Sam lets Freddie snatch the book from her without any complaint. *Sam makes fun of Freddie as he reads the World Records in the technology section saying "most boring words ever." *At Carly's house, Freddie is still reading from the World Book. This probably means that Sam didn't mind him having her book. *Freddie looks shocked that Sam would want to ask if the woman on the phone knew the fat priest. *Freddie asks Sam why she's so obsessed with fat priests. *Sam responds honestly that the "chubby ones mean nothing" to her. *Freddie slams the book back to Sam and she seems surprised at this but doesn't retort. *Sam tells Freddie she'd like to back up his personal data with a truck. *Sam looks annoyed at Freddie's segment during the webcast, even pressing the boo button, but doesn't interrupt him or make any remark when he's explaining his special light bulb. *Freddie looks offended when Sam blames the bad smell of the fallen bulb on him. 'iRue The Day ' **While Sam is trying to shove Gibby's foot in his mouth, Freddie says, "She's not like other girls," implying that she's special to Freddie. **When Sam is reading what Tom Higginson wrote on Spencer's back, Freddie moves closer to her. **When Carly mentions that Freddie only gets $8 a month he says "Shh..." implying that he may have been embarrassed and didnt want Sam to know how little he got monthly. **Freddie and Sam fistbump after calling the Marines on Nevel. iPromise Not to Tell **Sam improves Freddie's grades as well, not just Carly's. **Sam wraps her arms around Carly and Freddie, trying to make them happy. **Freddie turns himself in so Sam wouldn't get in trouble for fixing their grades. **Sam looks at both Carly and Freddie when she says "I was wrong to do that to a friend." iAm Your Biggest Fan **Sam tells Freddie that she wants to know "what's between your ears, because it sure isn't brain" after he points out the obvious. **When the siren lights on fire, Sam and Freddie jump towards the same spot and stand together. **They glance at each other, freaked out, after the siren lights on fire. **Freddie moves to stand next to Sam while the trio decides whether or not Mandy should be on the show as an audience member. **After Sam suggests baking Freddie at 350°, she says, "Just till he's golden brown!" defensively, which could imply that she doesn't want to hurt Freddie too much. **Sam wants to Freddie to be baked at 350. If you add those numbers together, 3+5+0, you get 8, the official Seddie number. **Freddie is seen grinning when Sam says Mandy is "Coocoo for iCarly." **Freddie and Sam are seen talking at her locker before Carly comes to talks them. **Freddie and Sam move close together when Mandy approaches the iCarly trio at school. iHeart Art **Freddie and Sam make their first bet in this episode. **Sam and Freddie were looking at Lewbert sleeping together and agreed on him being "the worst doorman ever." **Freddie smiles when Sam teases Carly on how she'll recognize Harry Joyner. **Freddie asks Sam, "You wanna kiss me?" in a flirty tone. **Sam's reply to this was, "Dude, I'd rather...not do that at this time, but I appreciate your kind offer," which could have been implying foreshadowing their upcoming first kiss. **In the iCarly studio, Freddie nudges Sam's leg with his foot to her get attention. **Freddie then continues on his attempt to make Sam insult him by inviting her to a Galaxy Wars convention. Some may consider that as Freddie asking Sam out on a date. **After Carly tells them to focus on Spencer's problem, Sam and Freddie stand up and stand really close to each other. **Sam actually insults Freddie by calling him "nub nub", but Freddie doesn't make her pay. **When going to talk to Harry Joyner, Sam and Freddie are seen standing close to each other. **When Sam finally insults Freddie, she comments that Freddie's butt is oddly shaped, meaning Sam has been looking at Freddie's butt. **When Sam says, "No girl will ever love you" to Freddie, the camera cuts to Carly, who smiles knowingly and rolls her eyes. iHate Sam's Boyfriend **Freddie shows possible jealousy throughout the episode. **When Freddie implies that Sam isn't a girl, she gets angry and squirts cheese on him. **Freddie doesn't want to help Sam ask Jonah out, possibly because he is jealous. **Freddie says that Sam has really great teeth. **After Freddie asks Jonah to go out with Sam, Freddie felt sick to his stomach. **When Sam can't believe Jonah actually asked her out, Carly asks why, to which Sam responds sadly, "Some boys find me kind of... abrasive," which could be hinting about Freddie. **Freddie looks disgusted at the picture of Sam and Jonah in a big heart surrounded by smaller hearts, which Sam drew. **Freddie seems to hate that Sam and Jonah are going out. He calls it "disgusting," and doesn't like their inside jokes together. **Freddie comes up with a plan for him and Carly to go out "to get back at Sam," but possibly to make her jealous. **Freddie and Jonah seemed to be friends at first, but when he starts to date Sam, Freddie doesn't seem to like Jonah as much, possibly hinting at jealousy. **When Carly is telling Freddie that Jonah tried to kiss her, he did not seem annoyed that someone tried to kiss Carly (like iNevel) but that Jonah was cheating on Sam. This shows that Freddie actually cares for Sam. **When Sam overhears Carly telling Freddie about how Jonah tried to kiss her, she seems really upset. iHatch Chicks **When Freddie thinks he had accidentally killed the last chick, Sam blames him, which makes Freddie feel even worse. This moment shows how Freddie actually cares about what Sam thinks of him. **Sam pinches Freddie's cheeks when he was upset about his science partner. **Sam helps Freddie by getting Duke off him. **Freddie calls out for Duke to tell him he owes Sam money. **Freddie looks impressed when Sam told him she stole Duke's wallet. **When Carly is trying to make Freddie feel better, it doesn't work, possibly hinting that his crush on Carly is going away. **Sam walks behind Freddie when he turn the camera to himself, tells him she's in his shot and to turn the camera back to the stars as he glares at her. This is the first time they do this and occurs often in the series. iDon't Want to Fight **Freddie says, "You know, they say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it just means she has a crush on him." when Sam insults Freddie. **Sam responds: "I wasn't ripping on a guy, I was ripping on you," implying Freddie is different from other guys in her eyes. **Sam is upset that Freddie doesn´t yank Carly´s ponytail. **Sam says that Freddie gets her emotional sometimes. iGot Detention **Freddie guessed that it was Sam who picked his lock on his locker, implying that Freddie knows what Sam is like. **Freddie compliments Sam for being good at mischievious things. **After the scene where Carly pulled the fire alarm, Sam was wearing purple, the official Seddie colour. **Sam notices Freddie looking all "guilty" and he excitedly tells her he did something bad. **Freddie made Sam come with him to the principal's office to show her what he wrote on the window, implying that Freddie was trying to impress Sam. **Sam looks impressed by what Freddie wrote on Principal Franklin's window and even looks down slightly dissapointed when it is washed away by a janitor. **Sam pushes the ladder he was on, maybe trying to keep him thinking that she hates him. **Sam shows interest in Freddie's "bad things." iStakeout **Freddie glances at Sam when she asks Spencer what he's cooking. **When Sam and Freddie are making the bet, they both tune Carly out, hinting that they feel the other one is more important than Carly is. **Freddie ignores Carly when she's looking out the window because he's too focused on proving Sam wrong. This implies that his crush on Carly doesn't go very deep, as he is not willing to listen to her all the time. **Sam was the one to suggest getting the winner's face tattooed, possibly hinting she wanted Freddie to have a tattoo of her face on his arm. **Freddie accepts the challenge, suggesting that he wants to see his face tattooed on her arm. **Sam moves to stand very close to Freddie as he searches what MPEG stands for and she "bwah"'s in his ear. **After Sam tells Freddie that her cousin is a tattoo artist, Freddie told Sam that he would do anything else for her. **After Sam pushes him to sit, Freddie easily relents to getting the tattoo, even rolling up his sleeve. He seems to trust Sam's cousin and Sam herself, considering she was right by him, watching him getting the tattoo done. **Freddie seems to be more concerned about his mom finding out about the tattoo, not Sam's face on his arm. **Freddie glances at Sam when Spencer tells him if he knows what it's like to be harrased by some kid every day, and she grins sheepishly at him. **Freddie willingly wears a short sleeved shirt at the end, showing off the tattoo even with the risk of his mother coming over and seeing. Maybe he is somewhat proud of the tattoo and Sam's face on his arm. iMight Switch Schools **When Sam texts Freddie and Carly asks what she wrote, she doesn't tell her. Sam looks a little sad when Freddie looks so happy that he thought Carly wrote it. **When Sam finally tells Carly, she says, "I love you," in a flirty tone. **When Freddie was panicking about his mom's apparent car accident, Sam grabbed his shoulder and told him to "calm down" in a sweet voice. **After Freddie continued panicking, she grabbed his other shoulder, turned him around, and said, "your mom's fine," in a reassuring tone. **When Freddie says, "Who doesn't like Carly?" Sam seems to be upset and snaps at Freddie. **When Freddie was trying to think of a reason for the interview to move to Carly's apartment, Sam was looking at Freddie's butt. **When Carly is going up the elevator with Mrs. Peeloff, Sam and Freddie glance at each other. **When Carly asks why Sam and Freddie intentionally sabotaged the interview, they glance at each other and both sip their drinks at the same time. **The golf ball was purple, the Seddie color. **Freddie seems to rolls his eyes when Spencer tells Sam that he can't take money from children in order to use the minigolf course, which was what Sam wanted to do. **Both Sam and Freddie tell Mrs. Peeloff that it was their fault that the night went so horrible, the entire time standing close together and glancing at eachother. iCarly Saves TV **During the webcast at the beginning of the episode, Sam "pumps" Freddie's pants with air. **During the limo ride, Sam puts her fingers into Freddie's nose (Extended Version) **Freddie was not happy seeing Sam get fired. **After Brad tells Sam she's fired, Freddie exclaims, "What?!" in an angry tone. (Extended Version) **Freddie defends Sam against Brad when Brad said that she was too pushy and aggressive by yelling, "She is pushy and agressive!". iWin a Date **Sam seems more irritated by Reuben than the notion of Freddie being cute. **Sam seems to really want Shannon to like Gibby, possibly so she won't like Freddie anymore. **Sam calls Freddie "Fredward" (his real name) when he introduces her as contestant #3. **Freddie and Sam glance at eachother and smile near the end of the webshow while Carly and Shannon are answering Gibby's questions. **Both Sam and Freddie have shocked expressions when Gibby chooses Carly, and look at each other. **After Freddie says that he loves Carly, the camera changes over to Sam, who appears to be upset at hearing this, showing signs of early feelings she had for him. **Sam is perfectly nice to Shannon, until she calls Freddie cute. iHave a Lovesick Teacher **Sam tells Freddie not to test her (bowling) ball skills when she only has two pins far away from each other. **Sam rolls her eyes when Freddie accuses her of doing something to Ms. Ackerman to make her hysterical, but looks sad after. **When Freddie explains to Ms. Ackerman why he didn't have his textbook, he looks back at Sam as if expecting her to be laughing (which she is). **Sam and Freddie ignore Carly's remarks on her not being sassy and instead talk to each other about Ms. Ackerman being dumped hard. **Sam imitates Freddie saying "Carly!" **Freddie doesn't protest when Sam takes his history book from him at first; only when she goes into the bathroom does he ask for it. **Sam didn't seem happy when Freddie had to do jumping jacks. **Both Sam and Freddie wanted Spencer to keep dating Ms. Ackerman. **Sam retorts to Freddie saying "our webshow?" by saying "No, our potato farm!" and throwing popcorn at him. **Freddie puts his hand towards Sam without turning around and she slaps it. **Freddie turns in his seat and talks to Sam directly when she asks what they should do after Ms. Ackerman is arrested. Seddie Moments Season 2 Category:Love Couple Category:Pairing Category:Love/Hate Relationship Category:TV Show Category:iCarly Category:Popular Ship Category:Shipping Category:Relationship Category:x Boyfriend & Girlfriend Category:Pairings with Sam Category:Pairings with Freddie